danny phantom revamp
by vasilidor
Summary: this is a total restart of danny phantom. i dont know where its going to go but i invite you for the ride.
1. Chapter 1

Danny was having a bad day, for Dash Baxter, school bully and high school football hero extraordinaire was on the hunt for him. Again. Why, you ask? Because Dash had failed his math test, again, because he never studied. And now Dash needs a punching bag. So Danny was running hoping to find a place to hide. Danny also knew better than to ask a teacher for help. They played favorites.

"hey Danny," cried Dash, "why you running?"

"oh shit, oh shit, oh shit" chanted Danny

"I just want to bruise you a bit" Dash called out again.

Dash may have been the quarterback for the football team but Danny was motivated by fear and had plenty of practice running (thanks to Dash, the neighbors dog, local gangs etc.). thus Danny was not easy to catch. Of course it didn't help Danny that other students would try to trip him up, or block his path. So it was eventually that Danny was cornered by Dash.

"Can't we just talk thi-oof." that was the sound of Danny being cut off by Dash's fist to his stomach.

"No, we can't." this was then followed up by a knee to the groin and a elbow to the back.

Danny was knocked to the ground.

"You know," Dash started, "I really don't understand what a loser like you gets off getting a better grade then me?"

"maybe if you studied" said Danny as he tried to get up.

"Wrong answer" Dash kicked Danny back down, then put his foot on his back. "the correct answer was 'I'm so sorry Dash, it won't happen again.'" Dash looked thoughtful for a moment, and then pressed harder. "followed up by groveling for the chance to do my homework for me."

"in hell" was the instinctive response, followed up by much wishing he had kept his mouth shut. Fortunately for Danny the lunch bell rang, announcing it was time to go back to class.

And while Dash went to class, Danny decided he was not going to stick around and skip the rest of the day. It wasn't worth sticking around to him, not with Dash waiting.

However that meant walking home and the buses would get there first probably. Unless he ran. But then Danny was good at running. So, with running, this time around he tied the bus. Danny took a minute to catch his breath, and then caught up with his sister Jasmine.

"Danny, you skipped again" she tried to sound upset at him, but she already guessed the reason. "you might be in trouble this time."

"good, maybe they will expel me and I wont have to put up with this shit any more." there was actually a half hopeful smile on his face.

"Danny.." she frowned at him.

"what?" he glared up at her.

"you really should not give up so easily." still frowning.

"maybe if there was something worth fighting for at school." said Danny.

"what about being an astronaut?" she said "You always wanted to be one."

"pipe dream." was the automatic answer.

Jasmine had no response to that."still, you're likely to be in trouble with mom and dad."

"five bucks says that they have been to busy in the lab to answer the phone." Danny was smirking again.

Though they took the bus to and from school, it still only came within 2 blocks of their house. Along the way they saw what was a familiar scene to Danny, though it was odd to him not to be the one being picked on. One elementary student had another pinned to the ground and was rummaging there pockets. Danny did not like seeing this, it pissed him off. He grabbed the bully and pinned him to the ground.

"listen twerp, that's rude, how do you like it?" growled Danny.

"hey, let me go!" shouted the bully.

"how 'bout no?" said Danny "guys like you think they own the world, and sure for a few years in school, the world seems to agree with you, but do you want to know the ultimate fate of a bully?"

"get off you nut!"

"bullies get stuck working the gas station, if they don't lose out to the illegal immigrant. Why? Because you stupid idiots think its fun to force the other guy to do your home work. And you want to know what else, when your world goes to hell, all your so called friends are going to point and laugh because your no longer good enough. I have seen it happen and its the road your on you little shit!" but just as Danny was really about to rant Jasmine interrupted "Danny let him go."

Danny let him up, and said "i don't know why I bother, you're not worth the effort." he looked at the other kid "hey, you all right?"

"yeah, I'm ok." he said.

"ok, good." said Danny, "go on home."

after watching the kid run off he turned his attention back to the bully, "if I ever catch you again," he growled, "you will suffer."

"psh, right,"said the bully as he ran.

"so Danny,was that because of your anger at Dash, or did you want to help that kid?"

"would you believe that I really don't know?"

"oh, I just remembered!" exclaimed Jasmine. "the ghost portal should be done today!"

"alright, maybe I can lose myself to the nether realms" said Danny.

"well, it's actually called the ghost zone, and no I won't let you, I'd chase you," replied Jasmine.

And with that last remark, the two of them make it to there front door.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny and Jasmine enter the house, the first thing they notice is the light on the answering machine blinking.

"you know," said Jasmine "i am really glad I did not take that bet with you."

"whatever." said Danny as he went over to the answering machine.

Beep- "this is principle harris at am"-beep "message deleted"

"you know, if you let mom and dad know there was a problem.." started Jasmine

"it would only get worse" finished Danny.

It was just after that that there parents shouted up from the basement "Danny, Jasmine, come down and see!" "yeah, Danny-man, Jazzy-pants come down and see!"

"might as well" said Danny.

With that the brother and sister both went down to the basement.

The Fenton house was the most unusual house in Amity park. Not only did it have a bizarre structure on the roof (which, according to Jack and Madeline Fenton, could fly), it also had a basement laboratory that was dedicated one-hundred percent to paranormal research, mainly ghost. The most amazing part was how much they got in grants to run it. But the most unusual thing about it was the portal the had just been finished, a gateway to the land of the dead. Or as Jack and Madeline called it: the Ghost Zone.

That is, if they actually made it work.

"Danny, Jazz! Your just in time to see us turn this thing on!" said Jack.

"hey, didn't you bring any friends? We told you we'd make this a party!" said Madeline.

"i thought we could just keep this a family thing" said Danny.

"oh well," said jack, "more fudge for us!"

"well as you two know, we have spent the last six months constructing this portal to the ghost zone" stated Madeline, "and now it is finished!"

"Are you sure the ghost zone is the most appropriate name for this?" asked Danny.

"Well, we are going for a more politically correct term that would not freak people out, and its the one that got us the grant, so yes!" replied Jack.

"oh, enough exposition" said Madeline "on with the show!"

and with that they hit the switch, and the most surprising thing (to jack and Madeline, not so much to Danny and Jasmine) happened, nothing.

"what?" exclaimed Jack, "what gives?" he said, flipping the switch back and forth several times.

"Did we miscalculate somewhere?" asked Madeline.

"I don't think so..." Jack pondered "huh back to the drawing board again."

The two went up the stairs to talk it over and try again later. This had been a huge disappointment to them.

"you know" started Jasmine, "this would have been pretty cool if it worked" she then turned to go up the stairs.

"yeah, it would would have been pretty cool" said Danny, after he was alone. He looked around, back up the stairs, and then at the portal. "I wonder why it didn't?"

he walked up to the machine, it was about an eight foot high circle embedded into the far wall, he was going to take a look inside when he heard his mother's voice call down "Danny, get your butt upstairs now!"


	3. Chapter 3

First I would like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed. Your encouragement help keep me going.

A few things about this story: I fell in love with the Danny phantom cartoon before watching it, I thought it would be absolutely awesome. Instead I was disappointed by the realization that it was what it was and not what I thought it was going to be. With that said, some things and characters are going to be completely removed, and new things and characters are to be introduced. I know everyone hates O.C.'s but I despise time travel. And things that are inanely... inane. So this is me trying to throw a little more believability into the story. This is not the believability of "that action/event/whatever is totally realistic" but the believability of human reaction and thought and emotion and motivation.

Anyhow, on with the show.

I do not own Danny phantom. Someone else, whose name currently escapes me, does.

Danny's mother had called him up because it had been decided, that even though the machine was a failure, that they were still going out to dinner. Madeline was not going to let those reservations go to waste, and it seemed like everyone could use some cheering up.

"Hey Danny, do you remember when we used to work with mom and dad in the lab?" asked Jasmine.

"Yeah, it was only in elementary school though." answered Danny. "Why'd we stop?"

"Well, that was because you father and I had started on project to dangerous to have you kids in the lab with us." Madeline looked back at her kids as she buckled her seat belt.

"Like the portal, and our research in ectoplasmic substances and energies." was their father's response.

"Ah" said Danny, "so why were we down there in the first place, if the portal was so dangerous?"

"Well, we had managed to install enough safety features to make sure that nothing could come through to our side, and the most dangerous part of putting it together is finished, so now we just need to figure out why it won't come on." Jack started the car and then they were on the road.

"Yes, that is the weird part. Our smaller prototype that we made in college worked, although Vlad was injured as a result." Said Madeline.

"Thus our new safety features." said Jack. "That will (hopefully) prevent anything of that nature from occurring again."

"I heard that hopefully." was Jasmines only response to that.

"Eh... well..." Jack started.

"Lets just go" said Madeline.

The rest of the trip was uneventful, and the dinner was surprisingly pleasant, especially to Danny after having seen Dash in the same building. Lucky for Danny he wasn't paying attention. They talked of inconsequential such as what new T.V. shows they were watching and they joked about things that only engineers, scientist, and those whom had been raised by such would understand. In short, for this brief moment everything seemed to be alright, and at peace. But such things do not last forever, no matter how much we may wish to the contrary.


	4. Chapter 4

Danny phantom revamp chapter 2

Time to die

And live

That night, Danny snuck down to the lab. He figured, knowing his parents, that the problem was probably something extremely simple. They tended to overlook the simple. Like a loose wire somewhere that they forgot to properly connect. So with that in mind, he would look for something simple.

"well, let see what I have to work with." He said as he walked up to the portal and looked inside.

He ran his hand along the inside of the ring. He should not have done that. He was right about it being something simple. A loose wire on the inside was causing a short. And his parents had left the switch on. And you can guess what happened next. Or at least I hope you can.

The portal came on. Every nerve was lit up at once, sensations of fire and ice, pain and pleasure in the most intense forms that a human can possibly experience as his body was charged by energies capable of rending a whole in reality, and then the he into the nether realms. He never felt more alive in his entire life. And then his heart and lungs stopped. That is when the nether realms started their work on him. His mind was opened to new things rarely even perceived by the living. He saw dark things, dead things, reaching out for him, wanting to take him and devour him. He saw bright things, strange things, some that wanted to help him, some that only saw him as a curiosity, and some that didn't believe he was worth their time or that he did not exist. And then it was over.

Danny inhaled. He crawled away from the portal and over to a bench to pull himself up. He was exhausted, sore all over, and shaking. He looked over at the portal and saw it was on, a green swirling vortex where once was a basement. He wanted to call down his mom and dad, he wanted to cry, he wanted to cheer. But mostly he needed to throw up.

Hauling himself to the bathroom, he managed to hold it in until he got to the sink, where upon he started vomiting. He turned on the water to wash it all down and then clean himself up. When he looked in the mirror he saw his face. Just in time to see his hair and eyes turn back to their natural colors. He almost thought he was hallucinating when he first saw his hair white and eyes green, rather than the normal black hair and blue eyes. And then they switched back to white and green again. They did this several times, back and forth, back and forth.

"Will you just pick one?" he said to his reflection.

As soon as he said that his face stuck itself in its normal position, black hair and blue eyes. He sighed and looked down. It was now that he heard a voice, his mothers.

"Danny? Are you all right?" she asked.

"I don't know. I went down stairs and the portal came on. It hurt." It was now that Danny felt the urge to vomit over come him again.

"DANNY! We need to get you to a hospital. Now. I'll go get your father."

Danny would have protested, but that is kind of difficult to do when you're vomiting.

The trip to the hospital was uneventful, the doctors saying that it was a bad case of shock and that Danny should stay home for a few days. And so they went home that night and put their son to bed.

But the parents themselves did not go to bed, but down to the portal to see what Danny was talking about when the portal came on.

"So Danny came down here to look at the portal, he touched it; it turned on and zapped him hard." Said Madeline.

"He is lucky to be alive; there are other possibilities other than him being shocked that could have happened." said Jack.

"You mean like what happened to Vlad? When he got his illness?" asked Madeline.

"And who knows what else." Said jack "we don't know what all this stuff can do to a human. We need to keep an eye on him."

"Well, today is Monday, we keep him here at home till next week. Hopefully we will be able to see any changes in him." Madeline had to sit down, she was on the verge of tears and didn't know what was going to happen to her son.

"Well, you will be glad to know that it didn't end Vlad's life," started Jack, "I looked him up not too long ago and he's a millionaire now. Almost a billionaire. Maybe we should try to talk to him."

"I don't think he will help us, remember when we last saw him in the hospital, he said he never wanted to see us again." Madeline was shaking now. "I just don't what if I could…" her last words were lost to tears as she broke down crying.

Jack gathered his wife up into his arms and tried to console her as she cried.


	5. Chapter 5

Danny Phantom revamp

The next day Danny spent most of the day in bed. Of course his parents grounded him after calling his school and finding that he was skipping class. As soon as he was recovered enough to go back to school he would be grounded for the next two weeks. But that was the least of Danny's concerns.

On occasion, when he went to the bathroom, he saw his reflection change again. White hair and green eyes would greet him when he looked in the mirror. Even stranger would be when he looked in the mirror... and saw no reflection what so ever. However, every time he thought to himself: I want to be myself, he turned back to normal. This lead to him digging out a hand mirror from one of the drawers in the bathroom.

He started to experiment in his room. He started to focus 'okay, green eyes, blue eyes, green eyes, blue eyes, green eyes, blue eyes, invisible,...' etc. and as he did so he would change in the mirror.

"Okay, either I am either gaining weird super powers, or I am going insane." he said to himself.

"Hey Danny! How are you doing?" his father poked his head in to check up on him. He was carrying his usual pack, blood pressure gauge, thermometer, and a couple other items that Danny didn't recognize.

"Dad, don't you think you're going a little over board?" asked Danny. It was sheer luck that neither of his parents came in while he wasn't normal. Or at least when he wasn't looking normal.

His dad ran through the test taking notes all the while. Then when he finished he spoke again, "Well, other then the fact that your body temperature seems to be low, everything checks out normal."

"Is that normal, for getting shocked I mean." asked Danny to Jack.

"In all honesty, no, not that I am aware of. Oh, by the way, your mother should be by with lunch soon."

After Jack had said that, he and his son looked at each-other awkwardly for a moment, neither really knowing what to say to the other. Danny was torn between telling his Dad what was going on, and being very much afraid that he would be thought a freak. Jack was torn between to tell his son what could happen, and not wanting to say anything at all in case it turned out to be nothing, just the paranoid theories of two parents. He didn't want his son to live with the fear that what he just went through might still kill him if it wound up being there was nothing to be afraid of. Vlad seemingly recovered after all. But the portal involved in that incident had been much smaller. In the end, prudence had won over both, and neither said nothing.

"Well, I had better get back down to the lab then." said Jack as he got up. "I'll make sure that your mother brings some fudge up with her for lunch, OK?"

"OK dad."

And then Jack left his son alone again.

And then Danny went back to his own experiments.

Danny's mother, Madeline, was up the stairs and knocking on his door in less than twenty minutes. She was carrying, as promised, the previously mentioned lunch (with fudge desert).

"You didn't leave it to close to one of your experiments again, did you?" smirked Danny as his mother entered the room, having hid the mirror again.

"You keep making jokes like that, and we will see if I ever bring you lunch again." smirked Madeline right back.

As Danny thanked his mom and started eating (not even getting a second breath in before his third bite), his mother then said to him "This is where I would ask you how school was going if it wasn't for the conversation I had with the principle when I called to tell them you would be out sick for the rest of the week. Care to tell me whats wrong?"

"..." Danny's silent reply was deafening.

"Danny, I can't help you if you don't talk to me, if you don't let me know what I can do to make things better. I know you and this is not you."

"You could send me to a different school." said Danny.

"Really, is it really that bad their?" was his mother's response.

"Yes, yes it is." his voice was low, and his face clouded with shame.

"What's happening at school Danny? Is it Bullies?" she searched her sons eyes for an answer. When he looked away she knew she was right.

"It is bullies isn't it?" she exclaimed more than asked. "tell me who this is and we can get help from the teachers.."

Danny cut her off their. His next words were filled with a venom she had never heard from her son before "No, we can't get help from them. They already know about it, and their helping him by turning a blind eye to it. They even hide it from other parents when they try to do something about it! They make those other kids look like liars while he gets off Scott-free! And I Damn well refuse to be put through that on top of everything else that ass whole does!"

"Danny, watch your language! I understand you may be angry, but I am not the one doing these things!" it should be said that she did not raise her voice in the slightest, but the edge to it could split a hair.

"your right, it isn't your fault here." said Danny "But it's all true. All of it. Theirs like over a dozen kids including me that Dash has Bullied since school started this year, and the teachers do nothing to stop it!"

"Are you sure the teachers know what's going on?" asked Madeline?

"Very much so yes. Their was one watching when I got..." Danny trailed off here.

So his mother finished for him, "when you got bullied."

She then asked "Are there any other bullies in the school? Do you know the names of the other kids who got bullied?"

"Yes, to all of the above. But Dash is most definitely the ring leader. Why do you ask?" Danny was puzzled.

"Because, if what you say is true, I have a very good lawyer friend who would love to take on this case." And now she was smirking again.

*Authors notes

thanks again to those that keep reading, and especially to brittbug and okami kage hachi for actually reviewing :).

and I would also like to remind to all that this is a work of fiction using characters originally created by butch hartman for purely entertainment purposes and that I do not own any of them (with exception of those I may yet create to fill out the story) and that I will not be making any money off of this story.

And yes, chapters 1-3 can all be said to be a part of the same chapter. And the only hint of who is and who is not going to be in this story is that I hate the way time travel works in fiction, and thus I will not use it in this story. At all. Please note that foresight, or precognition, does not; in my mind at least; count as time travel.


	6. Chapter 6

As the week progressed, Danny worked on mastering the change. To test whether or not he was going crazy he walked out of his room after turning himself invisible. He walked down stairs, down in front of his sister while she was watching T.V. and just stood there. He waited a full five minutes before he noticed something else. He was sinking into the floor. Jasmine on the other hand, had not noticed a thing.

As Danny watched himself sink lower and lower, Jasmine got up and walked away. After watching her leave, Danny started talking to himself.

"Ok, ok, don't panic, think, maybe it works like the changes. I just got to focus on what I want." He closed his eyes, and said to himself "and I don't want to go down, I want to go up."

And with those words he focused everything, all his will on going up, and sent himself threw the roof. When he opened his eyes and looked around he saw himself about a hundred feet above his house and rapidly climbing. Looking up he saw the clouds were rapidly approaching as though gravity had just reversed himself.

"Ok, I want down now." He whimpered.

And gravity reclaimed him. He was just about to hit the roof of his house when he called out "stop!" and he did.

"Ok… 'Sigh'… lets just stay right here for a moment. Am I still invisible, god I hope so."

He checked around for his shadow and finding none he figured he was still invisible. He turned himself in mid air and went to touch the roof, and just like before, his hand went right threw it.

"Well now, that just makes things more interesting, so I can be invisible, change my appearance, be untouchable, literally untouchable, and I can apparently fly."

He spun himself around in the air a few times, staying in one spot. He noticed that his hair, like the rest of him was equally untouched by gravity, and floated freely around him.

"so… lets fly." And with that he focused himself to go in a direction, and found himself going. He wove himself through streets, between buildings, trees, and even through the walls when he worked up the nerve.

"lets see how fast I can go!" he launched himself with the sole purpose of going faster and faster, and soon he had found himself racing across country leaving Amity behind him, further and further until he finally stopped.

"how long have I been out here?" he asked himself. "crap, I need to get back!"

He stood there a moment, and then another, "how do I get back, maybe if I hit the highway, and followed it… that should work… I hope…"


	7. Chapter 7

As it turned out, Danny had been gone over an hour and a half, with it having taken about half of that for him to find his way home, mind that was from about one-hundred-fifty miles away, so it was amazing that he got home as soon as he did. And yes his parent did indeed notice. So he dropped down about a block away from the house, and walked in from the front door. His mom whirled on him.

"And just where have you been?"

"Ah… sorry, I just needed to get out for a bit…" he stammered.

"You know that you are supposed to stay inside still! What were you thinking?" she almost but not quite harped at him.

"That I was going to go stir crazy stuck in my room." He retorted.

"Fine, but no dessert for you buster!" she said.

Danny took one moment to think about what he just did today, and decided that it was totally worth it. That's about when the tired hit him, like he had just run out of energy. Failing to stifle a yawn, he wobbled a little on his feet. His mother seeing this told him to go up to his room. That he was obviously worn out from his walk.

And so the rest of his week went like this: him dancing around his parents and his sister to sneak out to go flying. And by keeping his trips short, and doing it when his parents wouldn't likely bother him (like when they were asleep) he managed to avoid being caught again.

And while he was doing that, his father was going over Danny's data; and his mother was getting the ball rolling with her lawyer friend. At the end of it Jack was only able to determine that his sons body temperature had fallen, otherwise he was as healthy as he was before the shock, maybe better even, as his son's energy returned and than seemed to just about double.

And when the school found out that they were about to be sued by a united front of angry parents for doing nothing when their children were tormented, they quickly expelled half the football team plus a few others in an attempt to save themselves. It didn't work. They instead found themselves being sued on two fronts instead, this time for wrongfully expelling there students. Amity junior high school suddenly found themselves in a situation that no matter which side one, they lost.

At the start of the next week, Danny found himself back in class. With half the students and all of the teachers giving him the evil eye, Danny had found that not much has really changed for him. Well, other than Dash not being there anymore that is. Oh, and half the foot ball team as well.

And the new girl. Apparently, she had transferred in while his was being kept at home. Danny had an easy time picking her out. She was the only 'Goth' in a sea of 'preps' as it were. So Danny figured that she would probably be treated the same as he was, but by the girls instead of the guys. He figured he would give her a heads up at lunch.

However, she would find out for herself before he could talk to her. Paulina had set her eyes on the new girl and decided that she did not like her, that it was time to put her in her place and show her who was on top. And in Paulina's eyes, that was Paulina.

It was second period, time for gym for some students. This included Paulina and the new girl. Paulina had a plan, and it was rather simple.

"Hey, new girl, I'm Paulina, what's your name?" Paulina smiled at her.

"I'm Sam," Said the new girl.

Paulina frowned, "isn't that a boy's name?"

"Well it is short for Samantha, but I prefer to be called Sam," Said Sam.

"Well then, Sam, me and my friends are going to head over to the pool, your welcome to join us if you like." Paulina smiled.

And Sam smile back "ok."

Paulina looked Sam over, "see you there."

Yes they would be skipping class, and yes Sam was "Goth" as it were, but even a "Goth" girl had a need for friends. And so they met at the pool side with several of Paulina's friends.

"Ah, good, you came!" cried Paulina, "come over here!"

Sam walked over to the group of girls, and Paulina started to make introductions. Unknown to Sam, Paulina had quickly maneuvered her to the edge of the pool. She then finished up the introductions with "everyone, this is the stupid Goth bitch," And before Sam could react to that Paulina struck her with an open palm to the center of her chest. Paulina and her followers turned and walked away without ever looking back. They did however make loud comments about how stupid the Goth bitch was. Not that the girl in question ever heard them. For when she was knocked into the pool, her head had struck the bottom.

Danny was sitting in math class. It was taught by the only teacher, Norville Rodgers, in the school who had been shocked and appalled when he learned what was going on in his school when the lawsuits and the reasons for them became known among the staff. Danny was trying to ignore the stares of his fellow students as the man tried to teach his class as a sudden chill overcame him.

It was then that Danny noticed something strange. But then he thought you had to be blind to miss it. A girl, dripping wet, was standing at the front of the room. Danny looked around; no one had seemed to notice her. And when Mr. Rodgers walked through her he felt his breath catch.

"I fell into the pool, I think I'm drowning," the girl said.

Danny thought he was going crazy again for a moment, then decided, as he got out of his chair and raced for the door, that he really could not take that chance.

"Got to go bathroom, back soon," he shouted as he ran out the door.

Mr. Rodgers stood there stunned for a moment. "ok then, hurry back," he said after his wits returned, he then turned back to teaching class.

Danny turned invisible and took flight as soon as he left the room. In just a moment he found himself floating over the school pool. He saw floating in it the same girl who had appeared in class. He went into the water grabbed her with one hand and hauled her to the side of the pool and out of the water.

"How did C.P.R. work again?" he asked himself.

Luckily there was a poster on the wall depicting just that. Danny went to work. He started by clearing her air passage, mouth to mouth, then chest compressions.

"Hey! We need some help in here," he cried out, as he went through the cycle.

Over a minute passed, and no one responded to Danny's cries and the girl still was not breathing.

"Come on, Come on, I am not giving up on you!" he growled out.

Though he did not realize it, his eyes and hair had changed on him and he was starting to glow. Water started to slowly float upwards and the lights flickered as Danny's frustration increased. Danny balled his fist and struck her chest. There was a sudden outward pulse of energy as it impacted and the girl choked out the water in her lungs. Danny rolled her over so she could cough it out. As he saw her start to breathe a sudden sense of relief flowed through him. The water fell back into the pool and the lights went back to normal. Not that either of them noticed. Danny helped her sit up and she caught a glimpse of his eyes just before they turned back to there normal hue.

"Hey, you're all right now; I got you," Danny said, "my names Danny, what's yours?"

"Sam," she said, "my name is Sam."

She collapsed against him, her back against his chest, and the two of them just sat there for a while.


	8. Chapter 8

Danny was blushing. He had never been this close to a girl before. Sure just a minute ago he had been giving her mouth to mouth, and he could still taste her chopstick (a fact that made him blush all the more), but write now he did not know what to do, he did not know what to say, and most importantly he did not know where to put his hands, all of this confusion caused by a girl who was doing nothing more than leaning back against him. Then, suddenly inspiration struck as he realized what both he and she had in common, or at least one of those things.

"Your probably exhausted after that, I know I was after the adrenaline wore off from my near death encounter last week," Danny stated.

"you almost died last week," said Sam, "how?"

"Electric shock," was Danny's response, "enough to stop my heart. The only reason I live is my adrenaline went into overdrive and kick started my heart. Well, that's what the doctor said anyhow."

To which Sam responded with "you sound as though you don't believe him."

"well there are times that I am not really certain I'm still alive."

"Check your pulse, does you heart still beat?"

Sam turned to look at Danny and saw to her surprise that he was doing exactly as she suggested, checking his pulse. Of course he was doing it wrong.

"To be honest," said Danny, "I really don't know anything about first aid."

"Then how did you save my life," she asked.

Danny pointed at the poster showing the proper method for C.P.R. Sam just smiled at him.

"You big goof, let me show you how you check your pulse," and with that she took his hand away from his throat and put his index finger and his middle finger over her jugular.

"Do you feel that?" she asked him.

"Yes, yes I do," he was blushing even more now than before, if such a thing was possible. She then reached out with her hand and checked his pulse.

"Well, your heart is certainly beating away," she said, "maybe a little to fast even."

And with that she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. This action had the result of proving exactly how red Danny's face could turn and make him start stammering incomprehensibly. Sam thought it was cute. She wrapped her arms around him and put her head against his shoulder.

"Thank you," she whispered, "thank you so much for saving my life."

She began to sob, and she tried to tell him what those girls had done at the same time. It was all quite incomprehensible to him as it all came out in an onrushing torrent. So he did the only thing that made any sense to him. He wrapped his arms around her and tried to comfort her. It took a while for her to calm down. And when she did, she was the first to speak.

"We should probably get back to class now. Can I see you again at lunch?"

"Sure," he said "No problem. And maybe once you've calmed down enough maybe we will actually get to know each other before our next kiss."

And now it was Sam's turn to blush. She really did not know how to respond to that.


	9. Chapter 9

Danny was walking back to class when he felt another chill.

"Now what?" asked Danny as he looked around himself.

It was then he saw a face looking at him in the wall. It was there for just a moment and then it was gone. But it was there long enough to freak him out. He stood there just a moment before continuing back to class.

"I wish I was going insane instead." He said just before going back into class.

…...

"I don't have a hero complex Danny!" Sam growled at him during lunch.

"Glad to here it," Danny found himself having to suppress another shiver, "but to be honest I would rather continue this conversation elsewhere and not in a place where I feel like there is a big target on my back."

"Yeah," said Sam, looking at all the other people staring at Danny, "what is with that?"

"I was kinda, sorta, the trigger for a legal battle that may yet spell the doom of the school, and I really don't want to be here right now…" said Danny.

"And your parents were crazy enough to let you come here?" she asked incredulously, "lets get you out of here."

"Yes, please!" cried Danny as he turned to leave the cafeteria.

He did not get very far before he saw the strange face again, along with the rest of the body this time. It was a man with a muscular build in blue overalls and a stocking cap. He glared at Danny from across a seemingly larger distance than what was actually in the room, like the man was in a place that was much further away than what was possible in the room.

"Sam, do you see a man in blue overalls just now," asked Danny looking back at her.

"No, why?" she responded.

"Let us just keep moving please," said Danny.

The man kept glaring at Danny as he made his way out of the cafeteria and into the hallway. Danny suggested they go to the library. The man followed them. He appeared as a reflection in a window, a shadow in a door. It was also becoming apparent that there were other things just out of Danny's sight, but still there. It was really freaking Danny out. And just as suddenly as the man appeared, he was gone. Danny did not know whether to be relieved or worried.

"Danny, are you all right, you look a little pale," asked Sam.

"Yeah, I think so, maybe," answered Danny.

"Maybe? I don't like hearing maybe Danny," retorted Sam.

"Well, I think I am, but I am not really certain, though if there is something wrong with me I wish I could pick what," said Danny. He then asked her if she would rather have super powers that could make you doubt ones own sanity or actually go crazy.

"Well, I'd rather have the powers, why?" she asked him.

"What do you remember after going into the water, but before I pulled you out?" he asked her.

"I remember standing in a classroom. I think I saw you there, now that I think about it. Now why would I see you before I met you?" she had a worried look about her face.

"Well I think I might know why, and it has to do with my own near death experience and the other things I am seeing right now. Ever see the movie the sixth sense?" he asked her.

"Yeah, it's about a child who see's the spirits of dead people, but why would you see me if you can see dead people when I wasn't dead?" she wondered.

"You were very near death though remember? And your memory of standing in a class room is accurate. When you were hitting the water I was in math class, on the other side of the school, if you don't believe me ask Mr. Rodgers the math teacher," He said.

"Then how did you save me?" she asked.

"You came to my class room and asked me for help, or your spirit did," was Danny's answer.

"Danny," she looked at him "you're scaring me."

"I scare me," he said.

"how is it that your near death experience left you with a sixth sense and I was left with just me." She asked him.

"Well, for starters, there is a huge difference between what almost killed me and what almost killed you. Then there is the fact my near death experience happened a week ago, so you may not notice anything for a couple of days, if there's anything to notice," he answered.

Danny shivered again.

"You're shivering," said Sam.

"Yeah, I figure that's part of what happens when there is something near," he returned.

Danny saw the man in the blue overalls again.

"What!" cried Sam.

"And it's the man in the overalls again," said Danny.

"Where is he?" asked Sam.

Danny pointed to the man in the blue overalls, it was to his left. At first Danny was the only one that could see anything, and then the ghost faded into view. The librarian who had chose just that moment to look up fell out of her seat. The ghost looked at the two of them and then spoke.

"Beware, they are coming."


	10. Chapter 10

The manifestation of the man in the overalls disappeared before they could ask him who or what or why or when. But I can guarantee you that those questions were running through there heads even as they looked at each other.

"Danny," asked Sam, "do you know what he was talking about?"

"No, but I have a clue," said Danny, "My parents have been performing research into the paranormal. Though more conventional scientist considers them laughable, I know better."

"So we can ask them," said Sam.

"They don't know what I can do. They know about my getting fried, but they don't know what I am," Danny considered himself for a moment, "for that matter, I don't know what I am. And I would rather not wind up in a test tube thank you."

"so we just have to be careful how we ask," said Sam, "I think I can make it over to your house this afternoon, my parents will be thrilled to here about me having a friend, I just cant tell them you're a boy just yet."

"Hey," said Danny "do you have your schedule on you?"

"Yeah, why?" asked Sam.

"Just want to compare schedules," he answered.

Sam handed over her schedule, Danny looked it over. They had their first and last periods together; otherwise they spent the rest of their time in different parts of the school.

"I will see you again come last period after lunch is over. You can ride the bus home with me and hopefully we can get some answers then." Danny said. "Grahaag this has been a stressful week. I really want to fly right now."

Sam blinked a couple times at that, "you can fly to?"

"Ah ha ha huh…" Danny articulated, "Did I say that out loud? Hey do you play DOOM?"

"Yes, but your changing the topic," Sam said, "so you can fly, see spirits, and what else?"

Danny was really wishing he could go invisible at that moment. However, just because he forgot that he could for the moment did not mean that his body forgot; as he disappeared from Sam's sight she suddenly cried out.

"Holy shit! Danny, where did you go?" she tried not to shout, but she really couldn't help herself.

"I forgot I could do that…" he said as he came back into view.

"You forgot you could do that, why do I get the feeling theirs still more you can do?" Sam felt the whole situation was pretty incredible. She would probably have a panic attack about all of this later but right now it was too cool.

"I can go through solid objects," he said,"and as far as I know, that's it."

"So you could be the ultimate peeping tom if you wanted to, you know," said Sam with a smile.

"Hey! I'm not like that!" Danny cried indignant.

Sam laughed, "I didn't say you were Danny."

"Still…" Danny muttered glaringly.

"You totally need to take me flying!" Sam said.

"I am not really sure if I can carry anyone," Danny said.

"Well," Sam went, "there's only one way to find out! You are sooo taking me flying later!"

"Alright," Danny relented, "if I can carry you, we'll fly. But only if I can carry you."

There conversation shifted too other things after that, things of a less serious nature. Danny was surprised to find that Sam was a vegetarian. Sam was surprised to find that he wanted to be a astronaut, and was rather dismayed that he had seemed to have given up on it as a pipe dream. They were both surprised and delighted to find that they liked the same games and movies, though there taste in literature and music varied. And all too soon it was time for class again.


	11. Chapter 11

That afternoon Danny and Sam went to Danny's house. The two of them were on a mission to ask his parents about spirits and ghost. The idea was that it would be Sam that would be interested as Danny himself had never really been interested in ghost, and him having a sudden interest would be strange and draw suspicion (especially after what Danny had just been threw considering there portal.

"Hi, I'm Sam," Sam introduced herself, "Danny's new friend."

Danny's parents were quite honestly surprised, as they could not remember the last time Danny brought home a friend, let alone a girl who happened to be a friend. So it should be no surprise that it took a moment for them to come around to this.

"Oh, hi Sam, I am Madeline," Madeline introduced herself, seeing as she was the first to recover, "and this is my husband Jack. So how did you meet my son?"

"Well, we met by the pool in P.E. today. I had hit my head on the bottom and Danny pulled me out," Returned Sam.

"Way to go danny-boy,"exclaimed Jack, "if there's a sure fire way to get a girl to like you, it's the old save their life routine!"

"Dad," said jasmine as she walked into the room, "and you should know that there are few better ways to drive away your son's new friend than to embarrass him in front of her."

"Oh, I don't mind," said Sam, "for that matter I think it's cute when he blushes like that."

Now it was Danny's turn to be indignantly defiant, "Sam! I, I, please don't say things like that in front of my parents…"

"Oh don't wuss out on me now Danny," Sam hit Danny's arm.

Danny rubbed his arm, mostly surprised that the blow didn't hurt him but not really surprised that he had been hit, Sam seemed like the pushy type. He watched as Sam quickly made friends with his parents and his sister both. When she asked what his parents did for a living, she feigned surprise and begged to see the lab.

"Please, please" she said, "can I please see it?"

"Well…" started Jack.

"I suppose you can see it," said madeline, "but you are not allowed to touch anything, so keep your hands to yourself."

"All right!" cheered Sam. Hey, she was honestly excited to see a laboratory that was dedicated to the paranormal.

They went down to the basement, and Sam was rather amazed to see what they had in there. It was just like Danny said a large portal in the far wall, beakers, electronic measuring devices everywhere, and devices that Sam could not even begin to identify. She then, with enthusiasm unfaked, began to ask about spirits, ghost and etc. she asked about there powers, there habits, why they were around, how they came to be, what were they exactly, and where and when that such things could be found. The answers she was given now follow.

"Well, spirits, and to be more specific ghost, are composed of a substance known as ectoplasm. Being with no digestive system, they have to absorb energy from there surroundings. That is how they create cold spots and drain batteries like they do. As far as what they are capable of, well that is largely a matter of debate," said Madeline, in one breath no less.

Jack then continued, "We know that ghosts are not physical creatures in the strictest of senses, but they are somehow able to affect the physical world. This suggests that they can either make themselves solid, or maybe just semi-solid, or have some sort of telekinesis."

"I bet that can come in handy," cut in Danny.

"yes, it would be," continued Jack "further more, some are said to react to emotions, suggesting a sort of empathic sense, still others are reported to have telepathy."

"It should also be noted," said Madeline, "that ghost, not being alive, are not limited to the strengths and weaknesses of the living."

"What do you mean by that? Asked Sam.

"This is really just more speculation on our parts," said Jack, but in addition to not eating or breathing, a ghost is sometimes reported to be able to lift objects, and move faster, than they ever could in life. This suggests that some have intense physical strength. As far as those that can actually become physical, that is. Conversely, some are so weak, and so slow in there movements, that it is apparent that maintaining there existence is a challenge for them in and of itself."

"So," said Danny, "a ghost can have a wide variety of abilities." He thought for a moment, "or disabilities." He finished.

"But why do ghost haunt?" asked Sam?

"A ghost haunts places that had meaning to them in life," said Madeline. "They aren't really capable of venturing to new places, or learning new things. In those matters, a ghost is trapped."

"But what about a spirit that was never human, or alive for that mater, to begin with," asked Sam?

"In such scenarios, we can only guess," said Jack, "At least until we actually have one to study that is."

"Which is why we built this," said Madeline, pointing to a round object on the shelf.

"and this," said Jack, pointing to a object, about six feet high, three feet wide on the left wall next to the stairs.

"Those," said Madeline, "are parts of our ghost capture and containment plans, so we can study them up close."

It was then that Sam noticed what time it was.

"Oh, great, I need to go home." Sam said.

"Hey, I'll walk you home," said Danny.

"Hey I can drive you," said Jack.

Both Danny and Madeline cried "NO!" at that suggestion. Sam had this half grin, half should I be scared look on her face.

"That's ok Mr. Fenton," she said "Danny can just walk me, if that's all right."

"No," said Madeline, "I will go ahead and take you home, it's getting dark out and I don't want Danny to be out alone this late if I can help it. Danny, you're coming with."

"Well," replied Sam "thank you then, and thanks for the talk. It was fun and informative."

Madeline then whispered to Danny as they went out to the car, "and when we get to her house, you are walking her to the door, understand."

"Yes mom," Danny deadpanned.

When they got to her house Danny was surprised to see the size of it. Of course he started getting suspicious when they entered the ritzy neighbor hood, but that was beside the point. The house was huge.

"Wow," said Danny, "that's a big house."

"Yeah, my family is rich," Deadpanned Sam with all the emotion of a dead fish, "big deal."

Danny got the point and let the topic drop.

"Whelp," said Sam, "time to face the music."

"What," asked Madeline, "your parents didn't know you were at a friend's house?"

"Oh, they knew I was at a friend's house," said Sam, "they just didn't know that the friend was a boy."

"Oh,' said Madeline, "maybe I should go up with you then."

"Nah, I am sure I can smooth things out with them easily enough. Though they will want to meet you regardless…" said Sam, "on second thought come right on along."

When they walked up to the door Danny got that feeling again. It wasn't nearly as strong as before, but there was definitely something there.

"Sam," Danny started, "I think…"

That was as far as he got when Sam's parents opened the door.

"Samantha Madison," said her father, "you did not tell us that it was to a boy's house you went to."

"Well, I am just happy she made a friend," said her mother, "hello, I am Pamela, and this is my husband Jeremy."

Sam and her parents were most definitely a study in contrast. Were Sam was decked out in all black; her parents were something straight out of a 1950's family sitcom. Well, as far as appearances went any how.

Sam then introduced Danny and Madeline, "mom, dad, this is Danny and his mother, Madeline."

Jeremy shook Danny's hand, "you better not be just some creep out to get into my daughters pants."

"dad/jerry!" cried both Sam and Pamela at the same time.

"Dad, I'll have you know that not only was Danny a perfect gentleman the entire time," said Sam, putting up a dignified air, "he also saved my life today."

"What!" was the cry of both of her parents.

"I had fallen into the pool, and Danny pulled me out and had to give me c.p.r." Sam said, "So you better be nice to him," she finished with a growl.

Jeremy and Pamela stood there gaping like fish for a moment.

"What!" cried Pamela, "my poor baby? Are you all right? Why didn't you call home I would have come to get you right away!"

"Psh," snorted Jeremy, "I think he pushed you in when you weren't looking!"

"DAD!" shouted Sam, "Danny did no such thing; he was all the way on the other side… other side of the pool when I went under! And it wasn't him that pushed me!"

"Well, if it wasn't him that pushed you," said Jeremy, "than who was it?"

Sam looked down, her mother held her tight, "it was some bitch named Paullina, or at least that was what she called herself. She and her posse knocked me in and didn't even look back." Sam choked back a sob. "The stupid bitch didn't even look back… and I almost drowned…"

"Danny," Pamela looked at him, "thank you. Thank you for bringing her back home. But now I think I need to take care of her now, ok?"

"Well, see you later," said Danny.

"… Ah…" said Madeline, "come back again, it was good too meet one of Danny's friends…"

"Danny," cried Sam, "wait."

Before Danny could ask why or what for, Sam wrapped him in a hug. She then kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you," she said, "Thank you."

"Hey, I still need to take you flying later, remember," he whispered in her ear.

She squeezed him hard for a moment before letting him go.

As mother and son rode back home in the station wagon, Danny heaved a great sigh.

"That was dramatic," said Madeline.

"Tell me about it,' was Danny's only response.

They got home and Danny did not speak for they rest of the evening. Both jasmine and Jack tried to ask what, but Madeline told them to shush and that she would tell them later. But not with words. One look was all it took.

After dinner Danny went up to his room to crash and Madeline then told Jack and jasmine what had happened at the Mansons house.

After every one had gone to bed, a figure appeared in Danny's room. There would be no rest for him that night.

Authors warning: next chapter you learn why this story is rated m. fight time.


	12. Chapter 12

In Danny's room, while he slept in his bed, a creature, a figure, entered. It looked human, but obviously wasn't. It was over six feet tall, and dressed in chains. Up and down its body were scars and gashes, all in various stages of healing and some looked quite infected. The most notable of these however was the big gaping whole where its throat was supposed to be. The chains that it had wrapped around its body often ended with hooks and blades, with one end invariably imbedded into the creature itself. The creature also appeared to be in a desperate need of pants. It looked down at Danny, who was shivering in his sleep; but not from the cold, then grabbed him by the ankle and threw him against the wall. Hard. Needless to say this woke Danny up.

"Ouch," shouted Danny, "what the hell…" he trailed off as he saw the creature in his room.

The creature threw his chains at Danny, hoping to snare him, but Danny turned intangible at that moment. Danny, being understandingly frightened, turned himself invisible and took flight. The creature, however, was not fooled and kept pace with Danny. It then shifted itself to match Danny in his incorperalness as they flew through the sky and hurled his chains once more. They struck Danny with the force of a wrecking ball, sending him careening to the ground. Danny passed through the ground and came back up about thirty feet from where he hit, this time flying low.

"Why the hell are you attacking me," shouted Danny, "and why the hell don't you have any pants you sick freak?"

The monsters response was to whirl his chains again, and strike. They cut Danny across the chest and he heard what sounded like a gut sickening snap from inside him. The chains then wrapped themselves around him and hauled him to the creature. Danny struggled to get free but could not as the manlike beast took a hold of him. Danny kicked for all his worth and it seems that he was worth quite a bit as he sent the monster reeling away, breaking its hold. Danny looked down at his chest and saw the gash closing, and then winced as he felt bones popping themselves back into place.

As Danny saw the creature get up he decided it was time to run again. It let out a howl that had everyone in a four block radius suddenly waking from their sleep, with visions of nightmares dancing before their eyes.

"Damn you're loud." Said Danny as he poured on the speed.

He looked behind him and saw that the creature was, once again, right behind him. As Danny went lower and faster, the monster went faster and higher. Up until the point it decided to come crashing down on him. When Danny hit the ground, he felt his arm snap as he tumbled away from the monster. He got up with a groan and looked at he beast, looked at his arm, and remembering his ribs and the gash, snapped his arm back into its proper position. The result, while excruciatingly painful, was almost instantaneous as his arm mended.

"Ok," said Danny, "I am sick of running, I am sick of being pounded on, and I am most decided sick of not fight back."

Danny's hair and eyes changed to their white and green as he let out a yell that sounded more like a lions roar than a boy's shout as he flew to meet the monsters rush. They hit each other and the impact made the street buildings windows rattle as it was like a small bomb going off. They both went reeling and Danny almost blacked out there for a moment. The creature whirled its chains around again, but this time Danny caught them.

"Ha," Danny shouted in triumph, "not so tough with out these now are you?"

Danny's victory was short lived as the chains began to move on there on and struck like a cobra, there lengths increasing as they twisted round and there hooks and blades buried themselves into his back.

"Not so tough now are you?" the creature taunted, its grin putting a sharks to shame with his jagged teeth.

As the creature reeled Danny in again, Danny looked up once more. He dug his feet in, and yanked on the chains hard. And as he did all the light on the streets from the lamps seemed to be pulled in towards him, And with a shout, Danny shattered the chains, the light exploding back outwards. The creature flew back, and Danny fell to his knees. While the monster struggled back onto his feet, Danny let his wounds heal again. When there eyes met, the monster decided it was time to run. And it was Danny's turn to chase.

There flight had led to a sheltered alley way were a homeless man was taking refuge for the night. And in the homeless man, the beast saw an opportunity. Grabbing the hobo from his bag, he held one of his hooks to his belly, and when Danny rounded the corner, he slit open the man's belly and let him drop to the ground.

"You can either continue to chase me, or you can help him," the creature spoke.

The man of the street was gibbering incoherently as he tried to keep his innards inside of him. Not an easy thing to do because innards are slippery smooth, especially when coated in blood. The creature ran away while Danny stood there in shock for a moment. An odd thought occurred to Danny just then.

'It doesn't look much different from the frog I had to dissect in biology,' was the thought.

And it was that thought that allowed him to keep from panicking. He scooped the man up off the ground and took him to a hospital as fast as he could. Turning himself and the man invisible, he landed in front of the doors where a pair of paramedics was having a coffee break. He set the man down and then flew away.

Danny did not get very far before he had to land. Setting down in an alley, Danny proceeded to heave his guts. Shaking, he turned away from the mess, stepped the other side of the alleyway, and sank all the way to the ground, his back against the wall. As the world swam away from him, he found himself wishing for nothing more than to go back home.


	13. Chapter 13

Danny woke up the next morning, about half an hour before his alarm went off. He stared at it for a moment before realizing that he wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep. And upon this realization, he decided that it was time for a shower. Stumbling into the bathroom, he flipped on the light and pulled off his shirt. That is when he saw them, the scars on his body.

"that wasn't a dream," he said.

He took a better look at his shirt. The thing was torn and shredded. He almost threw up again when he remembered he had all ready done that, and decided he really did need that shower. After washing himself off, he got dressed and went down stairs. His sister was there to greet him.

"Wow," she said, "you're up early, what's the big event?"

Danny's one word response was "nightmares."

"Anything you want to talk about," asked jasmine, you know I'm here for you."

"I," started Danny, then he stopped, seeming to think better of it, "I don't think I am ready to talk about it just yet."

"That bad," jasmine responded.

Danny only nodded.

She gave her brother a hug, "and here I thought you would have been having oh so pleasant dreams about a certain Sam."

"Jazz!" was the indignant response of an embarrassed little brother. He blushed for a moment, then smiled and shook his head.

"I suppose," He said, "that there are other things I would rather dwell on."

"Sam most decided being one of those things," teased jasmine.

Danny found that Jasmines teasing didn't really bother him all that much. Not that he thought there was any truth to what she was saying, the clueless idiot. But it did remind him that though there may be some seriously scary things in his life right now, there were definitely still some good things to look forward to.

"You definitely have to be crushing on her," said jasmine, "if you're spacing that bad Danny."

Ok, maybe it did bug him a little, he thought as he blushed again. But at least his sister was still around to tease him. And he found himself glad that he was still around to be teased.

"Ok, ok," said Danny, "so I think she's cute big deal, which does not mean I have a crush on her."

Jasmine just smirked at him. And Danny, having thought about what he just said, slapped himself on the face.

"On a slightly more depressing note," said Jasmine, her smirk falling off her face, "the court has ruled that all school suspensions are, well, suspended, I guess, pending a full investigation."

"Great," said Danny, "just great, now dash and the rest of his thugs are back, just what I need. Stupid mother fucking retard."

"Danny," said jasmine, "I know you're angry, and I am sorry that this happened, but that is no reason to talk like that."

"There is no reason for you to be sorry," said Danny, "and two, you sound like mom."

"Your right son," said Madeline as she stepped into the kitchen, "that was a good impression of me, but not quite right. Jasmine, do you know what you missed?"

"The part were you offered to make soap for breakfast?" asked jasmine. Well it was more of a statement actually.

"Bingo in one jasmine," Said Madeline.

"Sorry, I'll try not to say it again, OK?" said Danny.

"Well, in that case, how about pancakes?" said Madeline

Madeline drove her children to school that day, blissfully unaware as to what was truly wrong with Danny (she attributed it to the return of Dash to his life that this day heralded). They had arrived at the school earlier than usual, and of course, there was Dash.

Danny was trying to get his locker open when Dash came up behind him. Strangely enough, or perhaps not so strangely, the bully held no terror for the young half ghost. After the events that had occurred in the last week, the bully's presence felt entirely… …weak.

"Hey Danny, nice try to get me expelled," said the bully as he cracked his knuckles, "your in a world of hurt now."

"Buzz off Dash," monotoned Danny,"you don't want to mess with me right now."

"Ooh, the fenturd grew a spine," taunted Dash. He then grabbed Danny and whirled him around.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't pound your face in, right here, right now," growled out Dash.

"Because," said Danny, "if you were actually paying attention, you would realize that this matter is still under investigation as to whether or not you and your cronies should be thrown out."

"Well I don't see any witnesses that would rat me out here," intimidated Dash.

A girl's voice sounded out, "well, you obviously did not look behind you."

It was Sam.

Dash whirled around, honestly surprised that there was someone brave enough to contradict him.

"Who's this," Dash sneered,"your new girlfriend? She looks just about as geeky as you are."

"I am not Danny's girlfriend / she is not my girl friend" Danny and Sam said together.

"Then you won't mind if I give her a kiss will you Danny?" Dash jeered.

He then grabbed Sam by the shoulders and went to kiss her. Danny went to hit Dash, but lucky for him, Sam was the faster to react, nailing the jerk twixt the legs with a steal toed boot. Ok, maybe Dash wasn't that lucky if you thought about it. Danny might have done more damage, but it would have been less painful. Dash crumpled to the ground, with his eyes crossed, and asked for his mommy.

"Be glad I wasn't wearing my spiked boots today," said Sam.

Danny had to ask, "You have spiked boots?"

"Three pair," smirked Sam.

Danny pictured Sam wearing her spiked boots. Only her spiked boots for that matter, and while he found he liked the mental image, he couldn't keep his face from turning red.

"Hey, Danny," said Sam, "why is your face turning red?"

Danny shook the image out of his mind, "ah no, no reason."

"If you say so Danny," Sam replied.

Danny just blushed all the more.


	14. Chapter 14

Danny was having a hard time concentrating on lancer's lecture. Sure he always had a hard time paying attention to the dull constant drone that was Mr. Lancer, but today his attentions were on the events of last night.

What was that thing that tried to kill him last night?

"Daniel…"

Why did it try to kill him?

"Daniel…"

Where did it come from?

"Daniel…"

Who was it; did it even have a name?

"Daniel…"

When would it try again?

"DANIEL…"

And how the hell did he get home last night?

"DANIEL FENTON!"

Who was yelling at him? Oh yeah… Mr. Lancer.

"Huhwhowha? Sorry what was the question?" Danny finally responded.

"Now, as I was saying, I want you, Daniel Fenton, to read to the class, in your copy of Macbeth, the third paragraph from page 82, and tell us what you think it means."

Danny read from the proscribed passage and then said: "I honestly haven't the slightest clue. Shakespeare obviously failed at English cuz I don't believe half of this is really English."

The class laughed.

"Daniel Fenton! Shakespeare is one of the greatest authors the world has ever known!" bellowed Lancer.

"Well, it is my belief that the man as totally over rated. I mean I have never in my life heard any one talk like this, even on British television." Said Danny.

"Well Shakespeare was from a completely different era than what you grew up in today." Lancer shot back.

"Well there are other authors from this era, and I am willing to bet that none of them read like this and that they used actual English in there books." Danny shot back.

"Well then," spoke lancer, "name one."

Danny opened his mouth, and then closed it. He thought there for a moment, ignoring the giggling and the pointing of his fellow class mates. After a few more seconds he then conceded that he didn't actually know of any.

"Well then Daniel," said a rather calm Mr. Lancer, "in that case I give you this special assignment, find a book written by one of these other authors, and yes your right they do exist, read it, and write me a ten page report on it. Complete this to my standards and I will bump you a full letter grade. Failure will result in the loss of one full letter grade."

Mr. Lancer looked around the room. He saw that every one was laughing at Danny. Not that actually everyone was, but close enough for his mind. "On second thought, I think I will assign this to the whole class. It is worth a whole letter grade. If you fail to complete this task by say… the end of the month… the highest any of you can get out of this class is a B.

Everyone shut up at this. Then they all glared at Danny. Danny just tried to not complicate things further by turning invisible. Though he wished he could, it would just make things too difficult.

Danny did not bother to go to the cafeteria during lunch. Yes he was hungry, but it was not worth the effort of having to deal with his class mates. So he went to the library. And that's were Sam found him.

"I thought you would come here." She said to him.

"Yeah," Danny said, "one can tell from the dust that no one else does."

"Lancer sucks," said Sam, "I mean where the hell does he get off just giving such assigning assignments like that? I mean he's practically begging the school to turn you into some sort of social pariah!"

"psh, too late for that." Said Danny.

"what do you mean?" asked sam.

"do you want to know how many friends I have made in my entre time here at this school?" asked Danny.

Sam was afraid to ask. She did any way.

"just you." Said Danny.

"you're kidding…"

"I wish I was." Said Danny "can we please talk about something else now?"

"allright," said sam, "but that still doesn't make it right."

"last night," Danny started "ugh, after I went home and everyone went to bed, I met someone, something."

"Don't tell me you found a girlfriend Danny."

Danny just shot her a look. One that lets one know that now is not the time for jokes.

"uh, sorry…"

"Don't worry about it." Siad Danny.

"so what was this person/thing that you met?" she asked.

"well, I don't know who it was, but I have my guesses as to what it was." Said Danny, "but above all else it was evil."

"what do you mean it was evil, Danny?" sam asked.

"well, for starters it tried to kill me," Said Danny, "failing that, it tore out the guts of some poor homeless dude right in front of me."

"why did it kill him?" asked a rather pale Sam.

"here's the thing, it didn't kill him,"said Danny, "the man actually lived long enough to get to the hospital."

"Are you saying that it did that ust to get away?" asked Sam.

"what I'm saying is I don't think it's safe for you to hang around me."

The sound of Sam slapping Danny echoed throught the library.

"Danny you do not get to decide that for me," growled Sam, "Besides chances are that whoever or whatever the fuck that thing was probably already assossiates me with you."

Danny rubbed his face, "well that's reasuring, not."

Sam gave Danny a hug. It looked like he needed it.

"now that you know that you're not getting rid of me that easily, how about we go flying?" she asked.

Danny sighed, "all right."


End file.
